


What could have been

by The_lovely_leazbean



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, big bro hugo, hugos happy ending, scarlemagne deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lovely_leazbean/pseuds/The_lovely_leazbean
Summary: Scarlemagne gets to hold Kipo and things go a lot differently.( I love Hugo and he deserved to be Kipo's older monkey brother )
Relationships: Kipo Oak & Lio Oak, lio oak & scarlemagne
Comments: 19
Kudos: 266





	What could have been

"May I hold her?'' Hugo asked looking intensely at the small girl. Lio paused considering it, finally, he answered, "alright, but be careful she's still very fragile". Hugo was handed the baby and gently pulled her to his chest feeling the anger he had melting away looking at her small pink face. "she's your sister" lio said, "when she's older she'll be able to protect herself, but until then it's up to the two of us". Hugo was still rightfully mad about being abandoned, but looking down at his small half mute sister he found himself feeling glad she had been the one lio had chosen to save, no doubt she was too weak to take care of herself as he had done. "shes beautiful" Hugo said after a while of holding her, "ill protect her with my life", Lio smiled, "and I'm sure someday she'll do the same for you". and so, the very unusual family continued on their way, hoping to find a place to stay safe, a place to truly call home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for how short this is, I've never made fanfic before so please don't be mean about it, I hope this was at least ok for the length.


End file.
